


Childish War

by Kizaito_Hiruma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Nobles AU, Songfic, They are all siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizaito_Hiruma/pseuds/Kizaito_Hiruma
Summary: A long time ago there was a trio of siblings of different mothers, a trio of high status. The rest I'll leave omitted.((Based off of the song "Childish War". It's just the BTT fighting over their father's inheritance.))





	Childish War

**Author's Note:**

> A little note before this story starts. In the song, no winner was declared. As a small bonus, I will write a second chapter announcing the winner if people are willing to see one and/or they have a favorite who they want to see win. If you do want to see a chapter with the winner, please comment who should win, why he wins, and (optional) what would happen after. If you have any questions concerning the fic, ask away.

Once upon a time, a very long time ago, a very close trio of noble siblings played together. They are called siblings, but they had different mothers and lived in different houses. The trio were very close, despite having very different cultures and mothers. Their mischievous pranks and lively play times earned them the name "the Bad Touch Trio", a name that stuck with them until they were older.

The eldest was Gilbert. He, along with his younger brother, were of the German house Beilschmidt. His appearance alone was quite strange, for he was born albino. Despite his funny accent (according to his peers) and strange appearance, he was very egoistic, often declaring how awesome he is, and could be considered the leader.

The middle was Francis. He was of the French house of Bonnefoy. He was always dressed in beautiful and elegant clothes, even among noble youth. He was always told stories of romance growing up, which later manifested in his flirtatious acts as a teen. He and Gilbert often come up with ideas for fooling around.

The youngest was Antonio. He was of the Spanish house of Fernandez-Carriedo. He was a pleasant boy, willing helping out his brothers as they executed their plans. He was also very kind and charming, rivalling Francis with words that accidentally draw people in. He enjoys the pranks they pull.

It was unknown how it was even possible, but their closeness forced their families to allow Gilbert (and Ludwig, they were a bundle) and Francis to move in to the house of Fernandez-Carriedo, Antonio's home, when they were 12. Most nobles weren't happy about it, but they let it slide after seeing their kids beaming. It did prove troublesome for the other members of household, for they were always planning something behind their backs. It proved even more troublesome when they received word from their father that one of them must prove himself worthy of inheriting their father's position. 

Gilbert was the first one to react. "I should have it because I'm the eldest!" He declared, his voice loud and confident.

Francis countered, saying that Gilbert doesn't deserve it because he was better in attitude and looks. Antonio didn't say anything, preferring to support both of them, but he did want the inheritance. This was the start of a long string of arguments. It became normal for at least one servant to follow them in case they started fighting.

Once, their fighting lasted the whole day. First, Francis challenged Gilbert to see who was better at doing their duties, which led to the two of them telling the servants about their mistakes. Eventually, the servants asked them to go upstairs while they prepared lunch. Antonio, however, had hidden a rotten egg in both their rooms. Then they got mad at their youngest brother. The servants told them off again, leaving Gilbert feeling down. 

In order to make up for it, he challenged Francis and Antonio and began boasting about his family's achievements. Francis laughed it off.

"Look who gets a gold star!" He said.

Then they started fighting again. After being separated for a few hours, they went down for dinner. After eating, they acknowledged each other as rivals, then started bickering about who was better, using everything they knew about each other as bullets. Finally, the short-tempered British servant exploded, yelling at them to wait for their father's announcement.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, please correct me on my grammatical errors.


End file.
